Different users sitting in a room may have varied preferences regarding the media assets they would like to view. Conventional media guidance applications do not automatically detect a conflict between users from a conversation between the various users. Instead, conventional media guidance applications require users to look up the different media assets in program guides to determine if media assets conflict. This may be frustrating for the users as they need to spend time determining whether their different preferences conflict and may cause them to miss the scheduled times of their preferred media assets.